Melissa Lee
Melissa Lee (née Newton) was one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash her husband was arrested and put into prison. Soon after a man broke into her house and scared a pregnant Melissa, which caused her to fall down the stairs and have a miscarriage. After the crash Melissa tried to help people cope with the stress and upset on many occasions. Before the crash Miscarriage One night when Melissa was pregnant, she was woke up by footsteps in her house. She went to investigate but she couldn't see anything. Then, when she went near the stairs, somebody in the shadows started charging towards her; scaring her and making her fall down the stairs. She later went to see a doctor about her baby, but she found out that the fall had killed her baby. For days, Melissa sat at her dining table in silence. One day, when doing her aerobics, she saw a man peeking through her window at her. She went to go yell at him, but found out that he was sent by her husband, Simon (who was in prison), to come and protect her after the accident. Melissa says multiple times that she doesn't need protecting, but the man, Carlos, doesn't listen; he just sits down on her porch. A week later, Carlos was still at her house. Melissa was coming home from getting her hair done, Carlos complimented it but Melissa snaps and tells him to stop judging her. She then offers to pay him $1000 dollars for him to leave; Carlos accepts but says they need to go to the bank first. So they get into his car (which has no door handle or a window lock. Carlos then confesses that Simon didn't send him to protect her and Melissa believes he is going to kill her. They later arrive at a large, isolated field. Carlos tells her to choose a nice spot while he gets some things out of the trunk of his car. However, Melissa tries to escape. Carlos yells to her and she turns around, seeing him holding a red balloon. Melissa explains that she thought he was going to kill her, but he says he wasn't. He then tells her that Simon sent her to let go. Melissa denies that she needs to at first, but then she eventually does and she released the balloon into the air, symbolizing she is letting go of her grief. ("Let Go") Oceanic Flight 815 On board Oceanic Flight 815, Melissa was sat next to Olivia. She was rubbing her stomach sadly as she previously lost her baby. Michelle walked Melissa and smiled at her as the plane was getting ready to set off. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) After the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, Melissa found two men lying on the floor, one of them was Alex. She yelled for help and finally Charlotte came up to her. She said that one of the men was fine, but the other was dead. Later that night, Melissa heard the noises of the monster come from the jungle. In the morning, Melissa joined the firewood group with Anya, Hassan and Darien. When it rained, she took cover under the plane wreckage, and when the rain stopped she came out but witnessed Joe getting attacked. She and everyone else in the group scurried into the jungle. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") A little while later, the group stopped as they noticed Samantha was missing. Melissa helped call out for her. When Samantha finally came back with Josh and Charlotte, everyone ran back to the crash site to help Joe. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When they got back to the crash site, they found Joe dead and Alex missing. Melissa attended his funeral and said a few words for him. She later moved to the beach with everyone else. ("Say Goodbye") When Elliot, William and James didn't return from finding Alex, a meeting was set up to discuss the matter, but during it they arrived to the beach, but with two other people. ("Intruder Alert") When food started to run low in the camp, a group was set up to find food. Melissa chose to stay at the beach. When the group returned, Melissa was unaware that she was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") One day, when Anya nearly drowned, Melissa watched as Thomas performed CPR on her. ("Blame") Melissa witnessed as Alex returned to the camp. Later on, Melissa saw as Darien was leaving the camp. Even later, she saw the wooden pallet wash ashore. ("Crazy People") Days later, when Alex was attacked again, a group was set up to search for the natives. Melissa chose to stay at the beach. ("Leave Me Alone") Days later, one of Vanessa Widmore's guards infiltrated the camp and lined everyone up at gunpoint, including Melissa. However, he was soon knocked out and taken hostage. ("Pax Postremo") When Melissa found Samantha crying over their current situation, she comforted her. And later, when Melissa was crying, Samantha comforted her in return. ("Let Go") When the missing group returned and Vanessa infiltrated the camp, she lined everyone up, including Melissa and then opened fire on the survivors. Melissa avoided being shot. ("An Eye for an Eye") That night, Melissa heard Olivia and Charlotte arguing, so she asked if everything was alright. The next day, she attended Hassan's funeral. ("It's All My Fault") One day, Darien tried to apologise to Melissa for his previous actions, but she wouldn't forgive him. ("Desperate") A while later, when she heard Olivia and Charlotte arguing again, she asked if everything was alright. ("Come Back to Me") When Anya was kidnapped by Thomas, Melissa was present when she was announced to be missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") When people went out to search for Anya; Samantha, Michelle and Emma didn't return one day for a long while. Melissa tried to comfort Josh by saying they'd be fine. ("Secrets") One day, when William was looking for Samantha, he watched Melissa as she walked around the camp. ("Regretful Heart") Two days later, Melissa and Charlotte were talking as Josh approached them; Melissa left them both to talk. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") Later that night when Anya returned to camp, she took all of the survivors to Ji's plane. Melissa joined the trek and helped call out to Ji and Rebecca when they arrived. However, a gunfight broke out so Melissa hid; she avoided being shot. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The same night, Melissa suggested that they should bury Rebecca's body so James and Alex stayed behind to help her as everyone else left for the beach camp. ("That Pretty Little Picture") She returned to camp later that night. The next morning, Melissa told Olivia that Elliot had died when she arrived back to camp. ("Actus Reus") The next day, Melissa greeted some of the survivors as they returned from the Twin Station. Later, Samantha told Melissa that Olivia confessed to killing Elliot, but she didn't believe her. ("Now I Know") The next day, Melissa went into the jungle to collect fruit. When she finished, she found Darien spying on her, and then they both saw a man running away in the distance. ("The Whole Shabang") She and Darien then went back to camp and told them about the man they saw in the jungle. The next day she witnessed Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") She later waved goodbye to Josh and Michelle as they left to get Emma. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day Melissa and Olivia talked about Samantha. She then said she was going to pick fruit later, but Olivia offered instead. ("When Disaster Strikes") The next day she saw Charlotte bring an unconscious Abigail back to the camp. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") The next morning, Melissa found Alex crying behind her tent because of what Abbie said previously. Melissa then tried to comfort Alex, saying she wasn't thinking straight. ("Moments in the Woods") Trivia *She has met all of the main characters except for Blaine and Heather. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters based on real people